


Two Halves Makes One Whole

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Park twins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: What happens when Chan walks in to his younger twin, Yeol mounting an omega in their room?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Two Halves Makes One Whole

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for sEXOctober, sEXOrgasmic Kinktober 2020 challenge. Please mind the tags! If not comfortable with the content, then please leave. Other than that, Enjoy!

The house smelled like sex when Chan came in. He could smell the scent of his younger twin, Yeol and the sweet alluring scent of an omega. It was unusual because Yeol and him agreed to save themselves for their destined mate when they reached breeding age a few months ago. So, the current situation could only mean that either Yeol broke his promise or that he’s currently with their mate.

Chan rushes up to their room and barges in. As soon as he opened the door the scents knocked the air out of his lungs, and he stares wide eyed at his younger twin mounting an omega on the bed.

The naked omega had his face and upper body on the sheets while his ass was up in the air, meeting Yeol’s thrusts. They both freeze when they noticed Chan by the door.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Hyung. I… I couldn’t control myself when I met him earlier.” Yeol says guiltily.

Chan wasn’t even angry. He understands, the omega before them is their destined mate after all. It’s almost impossible to resist.

“A…alpha~” The omega whines with a handout to Chan.

Chan was brought out of his reverie immediately and moves towards the omega. “Go on, Yeol. Loosen him up, but don’t knot him yet.”

Yeol immediately continues his thrusts, already aware that his brother is not angry.

Chan crouches down, face level with the omega. He holds the hand offered tenderly while his other hand moves the omega’s sweaty fringe away.

“Shhh… Alpha’s here, both of us. What’s your name beautiful.” Chan asks lovingly.

“B… Ahhh… Baek… Baekhyun. Byun B-Baekhyun.” Baekhyun says in between moans.

“Beautiful…” Chan then rakes his eyes on their omega’s body. Pale smooth skin, lithe form, shapely hips implying fertility, cute cock and balls swinging along with Yeol’s thrusts, thick thighs, and dainty fingers and toes. “Your name is just as beautiful as your body.”

“Alpha… Mate… claim… pups… Please~” The omega rasps.

Their omega must probably be heavily affected by them meeting each other for the first time Chan thought as he looks at his younger twin who gives him a look of understanding. Yeol, slows his thrusts to allow themselves to talk.

“He’s 3 years older. He went through his heats alone just for us.” Yeol says.

Chan’s heart twists at the implication. It meant that Baekhyun had to endure 3 heats alone, just to wait for both of them. It wasn’t any of their fault, but the experience hurt, nonetheless.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Beautiful. But we’re here, your alphas are here now. We’ll give you anything you want, but are you sure you want pups this early?” Chan asks with concern.

“I… I waited for so long, alpha.” Baekhyun says, then the omega’s eyes became wary. “But if alphas don’t want pups, then…”

“Shhh…” Chan interrupts. “We’ll give you all the pups you want. We just want to make sure you’re fully ready to have our first litter.”

“Yes, Baek. Chan and I have no problem having pups. We’d love to have them with you.” Yeol adds while he drawins slow and deep thrusts.

Baekhyun preens at the show of concern from his mates. He’s sure that he loves them already.

“Then, alpha, please… I want you too.” Baekhyun pleads to Chan.

Chan smiles. “You already have me and please, call me Chan.” Then the older twin strips out of his clothes hurriedly. “Park Baekhyun, mate of Park Chan and Park Yeol.”

Yeol smirks as he could feel Baek clench and produce more slick upon hearing those words.

Then Chan kisses their omega. After a long drawn out minute, they break the kiss and Chan sides eyes his twin earning him a nod.

“Listen, Baek. We’ll claim you and breed you today, but we’ll do it together. We’ll knot you at the same time. Do you think you can take it?” Chan informs.

Baek smiles. “Yes, I know I can. I always had the feeling that I have more than one mate, that’s why I waited. I know my body was design for two mates.”

Chan groans. “God, Baek. You’re going to be the death of us. Are you sure you’re a virgin?”

Baek laughs despite the arousal. “Yeol, breached my womb earlier.” It meant that Yeol was the first one to ever penetrate the omega. 

The younger twin flashed a guilty smile. “Sorry, hyung.”

“It’s alright, Yeol. I just can’t believe that we’ll be claiming and breeding our omega at the time we lose our virginity.” Chan says before moving to close to Baek. The alpha’s erect dick right in front of the omega’s face.  
Baekhyun looks up for permission.

Chan nods. “Go ahead. We’re yours, you don’t need permission.”

The omega grins happily before his dainty hands close around the long and thick girth. He strokes it once to expose the sensitive head from the foreskin. Chan shudders in pleasure from the friction. The alpha hisses as Baek lick on the sensitive head tentatively.

“Tastes good.” Baek says before engulfing what he can. It’s too long to fully put in his mouth.

Chan was in heaven. It felt good to have someone else other than his hand to pleasure his dick. Yeol also began to pick up the pace of his thrusts at the sight of his brother being pleasured by their omega.

Chan resists the urge to thrust as the omega takes him as much as he could. The omega strokes the rest of the cock he can’t reach and fondles with the alpha’s balls. Baek is literally drooling as he’s being pleasured on both ends especially when Yeol plays with his neglected cock. Baek cames as soon as Yeol played with the head of his cock and the foreskin.

Yeol then suddenly yanks Baek and had them lay on their side. Baek whines as the cock on his mouth was not there anymore.

“He’s loose enough, hyung.” Yeol says as he drapes himself behind Baekhyun.

Chan nods and proceeds to lay on his side facing Baekhyun. “Are you ready, Baek?”

Baek nods eagerly and raises one leg to expose his wet hole that is still stuffed with Yeol’s cock. A sign of willingness or submission to his other alpha.

“Alright, I’m putting it in.” Chan warns before he pushes his own cock alongside his brother’s. He does it slowly because it was tight especially that their omega was never knotted before.

It hurt, but Chan is distracting him with kisses and by stroking his cock back to erection. Once Chan was fully in, they pause to let Baekhyun adjust. Both alphas were having an internal turmoil because they could feel their cock heads were inside Baek’s womb plus the thought of breeding him with their first litter of pups.

The alphas were brought out of their internal turmoil when Baek tells them to move.

They took turns in and out of the omega. The slick enables them to thrust in and out smoothly. All three uncaring with of their moans and the obscene sounds from where they are connected.

“So, good…” The omega moans.

Both alphas could only groan in agreement. Their cocks rubbing against each other and the friction from Baek’s walls and womb clenching around them. While Baek revels in the feeling of his spot constantly being nudged and the hands and lips setting his skin on fire. Their primal and carnal needs take priority, to claim and breed – to be claimed and to be bred.

Then the twins, without warning, bites on either shoulder of the omega – permanently marking their claim. The omega screams in pain and pleasure – coming in between his and Chan’s body.

The alphas knot him soon after then pump him full of their potent seeds. Baekhyun is still in a daze as the twins lick their claim mark to hasten healing. It takes longer too because the twins are still gyrating their hips and keeping pumping him with cum, causing their knot to rub against Baek’s abused spot.

The knot will take a while to go away especially it’s their first and with their mate even. So, they talk about themselves. Get to know who they’re about to spend eternity with.

When the knots deflated enough to pull out, the twins unashamedly marvelled at the sight of Baek’s loose hole clench around nothing. They could see their excess cum leak out of it, so the twins immediately eat out their omega to clean him up and to soothe his puffy or swollen rim. As the twins desperately trying to push their cum back in, Baekhyun just lets them do what they want with him. All that matters are that he found his mates and with the feeling of his womb filled with potent seeds, he knows that he’s probably carrying their first litter already. If not, he knows he’ll go into heat in a few hours anyway, which will call on the twins’ first rut. 

It’ll be a full week of breeding after that with two wonderful alphas and the promise of pups. What more could he want?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. The name of the characters are in no way reflective of the real persons. Their names are just used as a point of reference for the plot.


End file.
